Holly Quinade II
Alecia Von Ade, AKA Holly Quinade II, is a villain, and a member of the BIA. Her older sister is Laura Von Ade, AKA Fantastica (Holly Quinade I). She is the archenemy of King Bee II, and a major foe against Omega and Alpha. Past Since she was born, Alecia suffered from Laura's shadow in her household, seething with jealousy that would eventually catch Eris's attention. Seeing her sister become Harlequinade also fueled the jealousy, making her believe she was not enough in her parent's eyes to be enough. This continued until the Fall of Rome, where she and her family were interrogated by King Bee II to find Laura. Alecia secretly ratted Laura out, and this eventually caused Harlequinade to drop her title and assume Fantastica. When her 16th birthday arrived, Alecia saved up enough money by waiting tables to throw her own party, inviting members of the Omega Squad and her own friends. Eris meddled with the invitations, causing them to never send and instantaneously combusting before they reached their destination. This caused Alecia to snap, destroying her parents house and her sanity in the process. Alecia found Laura's old costume, now seething with dark magic courtesy of Eris, who was intent on using Alecia as her own pawn. Consumed by madness, she updated the costume to fit her style, and she launched an attack on Omega with her sister's old weapons. Since they were outdated, Omega was able to stop her, but she proved a worthy foe. She spent time away in Paris, where she was sheltered under Plastique. With her, she was able to create state-of-the-art bombs and weapons, creating a joke-themed arrangement, from acid funny water to nuclear pies set so that it is able to blow up a small country if needed. Returning to America, Quinade proved how big of a threat she could be against Omega. On her own, the Squad required help from Alpha just to keep her contained. With her new arsenal, she was able to total much of San Francisco. She was sent to Starcovia for her crimes, but she was able to escape, following Punk Princess and Valience in their escape. Instead of accompanying the Princess, she left them, knowing Rachel was too weak to go against them. Rachel was furious, so the two had a bitter rivalry that would last forever. Alecia retreated to Funland Amusement Park, which was the perfect hiding spot for her to run to. There, she ran into the robots, Phantom of the Play, Mister Mouse, Betty Bee and Happy Hyena, who were clueless as to her identity. She was able to take refuge until she was fully healed from escaping Omega. She convinced Happy to help her abandon the others, and she started the place on fire, leaving the other robots to die. This would also cause the other three to become enemies of her. She ran off with Happy to an amusement park twenty miles, where she met the idiotic Bubble Blondes and the superstrong Dumbbell. She manipulated the three to work for her, and subsequently created the beginning of Harlequinade's Syndicate. Using her new utilities, Alecia led a rampage on Alpha HQ, holding Natalie Holly hostage in exchange for Ashley's files on the Omega superheroes. Forced to object by Queen Bee, Harlequinade threw a massive fight, storming out of the damaged HQ, but not before setting one of her nuke pies and a sack of puppies in the lobby. In a flash, Speedster was able to successfully put the pie in a safe distance underwater and the puppies to the local shelter. Harlequinade shrugged; she would return for sure. She has become a frequent of many heroes, ranging from King Bee to Partition to Phantom of the Play. Family She is the sister of Fantastica, but her parents are unknown. The two were super close until Fantastica gave up her Harlequinade title in the Fall of Rome. Powers Harlequinade has an amazing brain, capable of learning things very quickly. She is an accomplished gymnast, but relies more on her weapons for escape. She has a seemingly endless amount of military-grade weapons, such as her nuclear pies, man-eating bubbles, and shoe horns that breathe fire. Her most signature weapons are her pies and her funny water, which has a pH higher than hydrochloric acid. Appearance Harlequinade is about 5'9", and naturally red-headed with green eyes. Now, her hair is dyed red, blue, yellow, and green, which are her signature colors on her suit. She usually wears a skirt with the same colors, and a red glove and green glove. She wears blue and yellow leggings, and panty-hose from her leggings to the end of her skirt. She sometimes wears a white frill. Each part of her costume also has tricks and surprises, ranging from sonic rocket boots and secret rocket-shooters. Quotes "Honey, I'm not the kind you'd ever dream of taking out for a Sunday brunch." "You think you're done, doll? I'm just getting started on the beginning of the beginning!" "This is why I hate angels! Always so wingy, and wings get in the way!"